


Plan A by Tsukinofaerii [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Plan A by Tsukinofaerii read by Rhea314 & illutu</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A by Tsukinofaerii [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plan A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629581) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



**Title** : Plan A  
**Author** : Tsukinofaerii  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : Little Mermaid  
**Character** : Ariel/Eric  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archives warnings apply  
**Summary** : "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention—"  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629581)  
**Length** 0:06:08  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Plan%20A%20by%20Tsukinofaerii.mp3.zip)


End file.
